Tired to Love You
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Kyungsoo selalu mengikuti Kai kemanapun dia pergi. tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Kai. hingga suatu hari... Failed Summary T.T EXO FF/ Kaisoo/ Kaido/ Warning: Typos bertebaran, Gak Jelas, Genre gak cocok, Dll.


'Aku selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Aku selalu disampingmu saat kau butuh seseorang untuk kau jadikan sandaran. Aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Tapi aku lelah terus berusaha untuk berjalan mendekatimu. Aku lelah selalu mengikutimu dan terus mengharapkanmu. Sekarang aku tidak mau lagi. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menatapmu yang berjalan semakin jauh. Aku menyerah.'

'Aku benci saat kau mengikutiku. aku benci saat mendengar suaramu yang terus memanggilku. Aku benci saat menyadari hanya kau yang mau menjadi sandaranku saat aku lemah. Aku tak akan pernah mempedulikanmu! Berhenti mengikutiku! tapi kenapa? Kenapa saat aku merasakan kau tidak disampingku lagi, aku merasa sebagian hidupku hilang. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat dirimu yang hanya diam sambil menatapku hampa. Setitik cairan bening turun melewati pipimu. Hingga akhirnya kau pergi dari hadapanku. Inilah yang paling aku benci dalam hidupku. Kehilanganmu.'

.

Tired To Love You

.

Kyungsoo Pov.

Aku berjalan pelan kearah Sekolahku. SM High School. aku sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini. Seseorang yang telah mengisi hari-hariku selama 2 tahun ini.

"Kyungie!" Aku menoleh saat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku.

"Baekkie. Tumben kau sudah datang." Seorang namja manis berlari mendekatiku. Dia Byun Baekhyun, sahabat baikku.

"hehe seperti kau tidak tahu saja. aku belum mengerjakan tugas matematika yang di berikan Jung songsaengnim, jadi..."

"Kau mau mencontek punyaku. Benar?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Sudah menjadi kebiasan baginya untuk mencontek PR ku.

"Terserah kau saja lah. Cepatkan sedikit langkahmu." Aku menarik tangan Baekhyun agar kami berdua sampai di kelas dengan cepat.

.

Author Pov.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelas dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah mereka.

"Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah namja yang sedang merapikan bajunya.

"Heit.. STOP!" Baekhyun kontan menghentikan langkahnya dengan memasang wajah heran pada Chanyeol.

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku baru saja merapikan baju, kalau kau memelukku nanti bajuku kusut lagi." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar alasan dari Chanyeol yang merupakan namjachingunya.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah di kelas itu. Dan Binggo..

"Jongie~" Kyungsoo menghampiri seorang namja berwajah tampan yang tengah memperhatikan lapangan basket diluar sana.

"Hmm.."

"Kenapa kau cuek begitu? Kau sedang lihat apa Jongie?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengikuti arah pandangan namja bernama Kai itu. Sinar matanya meredup saat menyadari tatapan Kai tertuju pada seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut coklat panjang.

"Yuri noona. Seperti biasa, dia terlihat bersinar." Gumam Kai sambil terus memperhatikan Yuri yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya.

"Apanya yang bersinar? Tidak ada lampu disekitarnya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai heran. Ia lalu menduduki kursinya yang berada tepat di belakang Kai.

"Dasar bodoh." Kai berdecih pelan setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

.

Tet.. Tet.. (?)

Suara bel istirahat itu bagaikan suara malaikat bagi penghuni kelas 11-C. Mereka segera menghambur keluar kelas untuk menghilangkan penat mereka seusai pelajaran Matematika yang nyaris membuat mereka terkapar tak bernyawa.

"Eh.. Jongie kemana?" Kyungsoo menelusuri seluruh sudut kelas. Baru ia sadar, bahwa ia sudah sendiri di kelas itu. Bahkan Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabatnya sudah meninggalkannya dan memilih pergi kekantin dengan Chanyeol.

'Mungkin dia di atap seperti biasa.' Kyungsoo meraih kotak makan siangnya lalu keluar dari kelas itu. Ia menuju ke arah atap yang merupakan tempat kesukaan Kai.

Cklek..

Kyungsoo membuka pintu atap itu dengan pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Kai sedang duduk menyandar pada dinding pembatas. Kyungsoo segera mendekati Kai yang masih saja terdiam sambil memandang langit.

"Jongie..." Kyungsoo memanggil nama Kai dengan lemah lembut. Berharap namja tampan itu akan menoleh padanya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kai tetap tidak bergeming.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Kai lalu memandang langit yang tak terlalu biru karena tertutup oleh awan putih.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Bukankah setiap hari aku selalu kesini? Bukankan setiap hari aku selalu menemani Jongie disini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap wajah Kai yang terlihat sangat dingin.

"Aku tidak butuh kau."

"Tapi aku butuh Jongie."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membutuhkanku."

"Tapi hatiku menyuruhku untuk membutuhkan Jongie." Sedetik setelah perkataan Kyungsoo, Kai berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Grep..

Kai menoleh. Ia melihat Kyungsoo menahan tangan Kai.

"Paling tidak Jongie butuh makan siang." Kyungsoo mengangkat kotak bekalnya sambil memasang senyum termanis yang pernah ia punya. Tapi senyuman itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Kai yang sedingin es, meleleh dan tenggelam dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo duduk lagi." Kai hanya menurut karena dia tahu, berontakpun tidak akan berhasil lolos dari namja bermata bulat itu.

"Hari ini bento jepang. Ayo kita makan sama-sama." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sumpit kearah Kai. Kai menerima sumpit itu tanpa ada senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Itadakimasu." Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangannya sejenak lalu mulai memakan bento yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Kai hanya menatap makanan itu datar tapi tetap memakannya. Mereka makan dengan diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Enak tidak? Aku buat sendiri loh." Ucap Kyungsoo memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka. kai mengangguk pelan sambil terus memakan bento Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis melihat Kai yang memakan bentonya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Kai saat menyadari Kyungsoo yang memandanginya.

"Saranghae Kim Jongin."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyerah mengharapkan cintaku?"

"Karna aku belum dan tidak akan lelah mencintaimu."

.

"Jongie hari ini kau mau latihan dance lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus mengikuti Kai yang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang telah sepi. Kai semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat dia hampir sampai di ruangan dance.

Cklek..

"Annyeong.." Sapa Kai pada seluruh member Dance club di sekolah itu.

"Annyeong Kai." Jawab seorang yeoja yang satu-satunya menjawab salam dari Kai.

"Wah.. Kyungsoo ikut lagi ya?" Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat mendekati Kyungsoo yang ada di belakang Kai. Sontak Kai menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar perkataan namja berkulit putih itu. Dia memandang Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau ikut kesini?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang wajahnya dimainkan oleh Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang Kyungsoo ikut kesini. Iya kan Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun sambil merangkul bahui Kyungsoo.

"Ne. aku ingin melihat Kai latihan seperti biasa." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang manis di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah ayo kita mulai latihannya. Sehun berhenti mengganggu Kyungsoo!" Ucap Yuri yang sedari tadi memasang tampang masam. Semntara Sehun mendesah kecewa karena harus menghentikan kegiatannya yaitu memainkan wajah Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sudah mulai merah-merah.

Dan sedetik kemudian alunan musik terdengar mengiringi gerakan-gerakan dance mereka.

"Saranghae Kim Jongin."

.

"Hey kenapa kau mengikutiku terus sih?" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Kai menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka ada di depan rumah Kai sekarang.

"Karna aku ingin." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah mengikutiku? rumahmu kan sudah lewat beberapa blok."

" Aku tidak akan pernah lelah. Aku kan mencintaimu. Saranghae Kim Jongin."

"Ah terserahlah." Kai langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah.

"Saranghae Kim Jongin."

.

"Hei kau pulang dengan Kyungsoo lagi?" Kai menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang sedang mengitip Kyungsoo dari jendela.

"Memang kenapa? Kau naksir padanya? Ingat kau punya Lay gege." Ucap Kai sambil terus berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

"Mungkin saja aku menyukainya. Dan bisa juga aku meninggalkan Lay untuknya. Dari pada dia denganmu. Aku yakin dia akan sengsara."

"Kau Gila!"

BRAK...

"Kau yang gila. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Lay kesayanganku." Suho memandang pintu kamar Kai yang baru saja dibanting oleh pemiliknya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya yang tadi. "Kasihan sekali Kyungsoo. bagaimana bisa dia mencintai adikku yang dingin ini."

.

"Aku pulang."

"Kau sudah pulang Kyungsoo. ayo cepat makan." Sambut nyonya Do dari dapur.

"Aku mau mandi dulu umma." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan sepatunya lalu meletakannya di rak sepatu.

"Ya sudah. Cepat mandi lalu kita makan bersama." Kali ini suara tuan Do yang terdengar.

"Ne Appa."

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Ayo kita makan." Ucap Nyonya Do saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah datang dengan rambut basah.

Keluarga hangat itu mulai menyantap makanan mereka dengan diam.

"Kyungsoo kau mengantar Kai lagi hari ini?" tanya umma Kyungsoo memecah keheningan diantara keluarga itu.

"Ne umma."

"Apa kau tidak lelah mengantarnya terus? Bukankah kalian belum resmi jadian?" tanya appa Kyungsoo.

"memang belum appa. Maka dari itu aku akan berusaha hingga dia bisa membalah perasaanku. Pasti dia akan membalasku. Aku yakin sekali." ucap Kyungsoo sambil terus memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Umma dan Appa Kyungsoo saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Terserah padamu Kyungsoo. jika itu membuatmu senang tidak masalah kau terus mengejar Kai." Umma Kyungsoo menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi jika kau sudah tidak kuat, kau hentikan saja. karena bisa menyakiti kalian berdua." Ucap appa Kyungsoo.

"Ne Appa, Umma. Lagi pula aku pasti kuat mencairkan hati Kai yang bak es itu kok." Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"Kami yakin kau akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu, Kyungsoo. semangat ne!"

"Gomawo umma."

.

.

"Ha! Bagaimana bisa Yuri Noona masuk kelas masak?" Kyungsoo tampak kaget saat Baekhyun memberi tahunya bahwa Yuri masuk kelas memasak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ryeowook songsaengnim yang menerimanya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tampang gusarnya.

"Kenapa orang yang bodoh dalam memasak malah diterima di klub memasak sih?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Dia datang." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Yuri sudah berdiri dengan anggun disana.

"Annyeong haseo." Yuri membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Baiklah semua. Aku minta perhatiannya. Mulai hari ini Yuri akan menjadi bagian dari kita. Jadi semoga kalian semua bisaberteman baik dengannya ne~" ucap Ryeowook lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sementara itu Kai memperhatikan tingakah Yuri yang kualahan dalam memasak dari balik pintu. Sesekali ia terkekeh saat melihat Yuri yang manyun-manyun karena instruksi dari Kyungsoo tidak bisa dia ikuti.

.

"Kai tahu tidak, Yuri noona masuk kelas memasak loh." Celoteh Kyungsoo saat dia menemani Kai pulang.

"Aku tahu."

"Dan apakah kau tahu? Dia sangat menyusahkan. Masa menggoreng telur saja tidak bisa." Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Makanya ajari dia." Ucap Kai sambil sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat senyuman di wajah Kai langsung berlonjak kegirangan.

"Ya Jonggie. Kau terseyum? Kau tersenyum?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tersenyum? Tidak boleh?"

"T-Tidak hanya saja ini fenomena langka."

"Kau kira aku ini apa? Manusia es yang hanya bisa berwajah datar?"

"Kau memang manusia es." Seketika langkah Kai terhenti.

"Eh.. aku salah bicara ya? Mianhae." Kyungsoo mendekati Kai lalu menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kokoh itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau masuk dulu." Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Kai.

"Jongie Mianhae! SARANGHAE KIM JONGIN!" Teriak Kyungsoo saat Kai sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"YA! DIAM KAU!" Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan saat mendengar teriakan Kai dari dalam rumah. Kini tatapannya beralih pada jendela depan rumah Kai. Ia bisa melihat seorang namja berwajah malaikat dan namja dengan lesung pipi tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo membalas senyuman mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia tahu, itu kakak Kai dan calon kakak ipar Kai. Semenjak orang tua Kai bercerai, Lay yang hidup sendirian di Korea memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Suho dan Kai. Ya, bercerai.

.

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding pembatas atap sambil memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia paling suka kesunyian seperti ini.

Cklek..

Suara pintu atap yang terbuka menyapa pendengaran Kai. Ia sedikit berdecih karena ia tahu itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kai." Kai membuka matanya mendapati Yuri yang berlari menujunya. '_Bagaimana Yuri noona bisa tahu aku disini?'_ batin Kai.

"Ada apa noona?" tanya Kai sambil terus berusaha menyembunyikan suara detakan jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Maukah kau mencoba ini? Ini kue buatanku sendiri loh." Yuri duduk dihadapan Kai sambil menyodorkan sekotak kue coklat kering kearah namja berkulit tan itu.

"Ah gomawo noona. Boleh aku makan sekarang?" tanya Kai sambil menatap kue itu dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja. ayo dimakan." Yuri menatap Kai yang mulai membuka kotak kue itu.

Kai menggigit kue itu lalu mengunyahnya.

Cklek..

"Jong-"

"Bagaimana rasanya Kai?" tanya Yuri dengan penuh harap. Wajah Kai berubah seketika saat dia merasakan rasa dari kue itu.

"T-tidak enak ya? Maaf." Yuri menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"T-tidak. Ini sangat enak. Sungguh." Kai mengambil lagi kue coklat itu lalu memakannya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku akan buatkan lagi saat valentine nanti." Yuri tersenyum begitu juga dengan Kai.

'kenapa rasanya familiar sekali? kenapa rasanya seperti-' batin Kai terus bergejolak.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Ia menggunggam kotak bekalnya. Setitik air matanya turun melewati pipi. Hatinya serasa di sayat-sayat saat melihat Kai yang tersenyum dengan mudahnya didepan Yuri. Sementara Kyungsoo saja yang selalu berusaha membuat Kai tersenyum sering kali kecewa karena bocah es itu tidak kunjung tersenyum.

Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan mereka. lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sekotak kue kering yang ada di tangan Kai. Kue coklat itu...

.

Kyungsoo mengobrak-abrik ruang memasak. Ia mencari-carikue coklat yang tadi pagi di sempat buat untuk Kai.

"Aish kemana kueku? Tadi aku letakkan dimeja."setelah melihat kejadian Yuri-Kai di atap tadi, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ingat dengan kue coklat yang tadinya mau dia berikan pada Kai.

"Kyungsoo kau cari apa?"Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Xiumin yang memandangnya heran.

"Kau lihat kue coklat yang disini tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk meja.

"Owh bukannya itu kuenya Yuri noona? Tadi dibawa sama dia. Ah sudah ya ini hampir malam. Aku mau pulang dulu. Annyeong Kyungsoo. oh iya tolong matikan kompor itu ya. Aku baru selesai menggoreng tadi." Xiumin keluar dari ruang memasak. Bisa dilihat bahwa diluar ruangan sudah ada Chen yang menunggunya.

Kyungsoo terduduk di kursi. Ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat senyuman Kai hari ini. Ya, Kue itu adalah salah satu cara paling ampuh agar Kyungsoo bisa melihat senyuman Kai untuknya. Ia masih sangat ingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo memberikan kue itu pada Kai. Dan Kai langsung tersenyum saat memakan kue itu.

Grek..

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu. Yuri masuk dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Kyungsoo mendekati Yuri.

"Yuri Noona apa kau kue coklat yang tadi siang ada di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Owh kue itu? Tadi aku melihat kue tergeletak begitu saja jadi aku ambil dan aku berikan pada Kai. Dia sangat suka dengan kue itu." Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar penuturan Yuri.

"K-kenapa noona mengambilnya? Itukan milikku." Kyungsoo berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Jadi itu milikmu? Sudahlah, lagipula kau kan pintar memasak kau bisa membuatnya kapan-kapan." Jawab Yuri dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" air mata Kyungsoo sudah jatuh.

"Ah.. kau cengeng sekali. hanya begitu saja menangis." Yuri hendak keluar dari ruangan itu saat melihat asap abu-abu dari arah kompor di tengah ruangan.

"YA! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Kenapa sampai berasap begitu?" dengan segera Yuri berlari kearah kulkas dan mengambil es batu. Ia mendekati wajan yang sudah banyak berasap.

'_Owh bukannya itu kuenya Yuri noona? Tadi dibawa sama dia. Ah sudah ya ini hampir malam. Aku mau pulang dulu. Annyeong Kyungsoo. oh iya tolong matikan kompor itu ya. Aku baru selesai menggoreng tadi.' _Sekelebat ucapan Xiumin terngiang di pikiran Kyungsoo. MINYAK!

"YURI JANGAN!" Terlambat.. Yuri terlanjur memasukkan es batu ke dalam minyak panas (Ni orang bodo banget yah!)

SRASH..

DUAK..

SPLASH..

(ni suara apaan sih? Authornya GJ banget)

"ARGH!"

BRAK...

Pintu itu di buka paksa oleh seseorang.

"Yuri Noona!" orang itu mendekati Yuri yang merintih kesakitan karena punggungnya terbentur tembok dengan keras karena di dorong Kyungsoo tadi. Kyungsoo tidak berniat jahat. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Yuri dari minyak panas itu.

"K-Kai." Yuri merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi pingangannya.

"Gwenchana Noona?" tanya Kai panik. Yuri menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terduduk, sedang merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kirinya.

"Dia yang membuatku seperti ini Kai." Kai memandang Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YURI HAH?!"

PLAK...

Kai menampar Kyungsoo dengan sangat keras hingga namja bermata bulat itu kini jatuh terkapar di lantai.

"Ayo Noona kita pergi." Kai mengangkat tubuh Yuri. Menggendongnya ala bridal style meninggalkan ruangan yang gelap itu.

Ya ruangan yang gelap. Dan karena itu pula, Kai tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo menangis dan merintih sambil memeganggi kaki kirinya. Kai tidak bisa melihat bahwa kaki kiri Kyungsoo melepuh kerena tersiram minyak panas. Kai tidak bisa melihat luka di sakit hari Kyungsoo yang semakin hari semakin lebar.

Kyungsoo terus merintih. Ia masih terkapar di lantai ruang masak yang dingin. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa sakit hingga tidak bisa digerakkan barang se sentipun.

"Mianhae.. hiks.."

Brak..

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo sedikit menongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"H-Hun.." rintih Kyungsoo pelan.

"KYUNGSOO! Ya Tuhan kau kenapa?" Chanyeol berlari mendekati Kyungsoo yang terkapar di lantai. Baekhyun dan Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Chanyeolu pun langsung mendekat.

"KYUNGSOO!"

"B-Baek, C-Chan, Hun.. Appo..." rintih Kyungsoo sambil memegangi kaki kirinya. Sontak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendekat ke arah kaki kiri Kyungsoo sementara Sehun menjaga agar kepala Kyungsoo tidak lagi menyentuh lantai yang dingin (Ngerti maksudnya gak? Klo gak ya sudah#Plak)

Baekhyun menggulung celana panjang Kyungsoo keatas.

"K-Kakimu melepuh Kyungsoo. Sehun gendong Kyungsoo ke UKS!" perintah Bekhyun yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Sehun. Mereka bertiga berlari melewati koridor yang sudah sepi karena sekarang memang sudah malam.

"Baringkan dia! Biar aku cari obat luka bakar dulu." Chanyeol segera menggeledah kotak P3K UKS itu. Setelah mendapatkannya Chanyeol langsung mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Baekhyun kau pegangi kaki kiri Kyungsoo agar tidak banyak bergerak! Sehun kuatkan Kyungsoo! Ini akan sedikit sakit." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Chanyeol. Begitu pula dengan Sehun.

"Hyung gigit ini." Sehun memberikan sapu tangannya pada Kyungsoo. dan Kyungsoo langsung menggigit sapu tangan itu.

Chanyeol segera memulai pertolongan pertamanya. Dia sedikit tahu tentang ilmu kedokteran karena orang tuanya adalah seorang dokter.

"UNGH!" Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kakinya.

Sehun mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Berusaha menyalurkan kekuatannya pada Kyungsoo. sementara Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada tembok sambil terus memegangi kaki Kyungsoo.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka ber-4 (?)

.

Pagi ini kelas 11-C terlihat lebih sepi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang biasanya akan berteriak-teriak di pagi hari, kini hanya diam membisu di meja mereka masing-masing.

Kai yang baru saja datang langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dia hanya diam memandang lapangan. Menunggu Yuri yang mungkin akan datang beberapa saat lagi. Dan benar saja. beberapa saat kemudian Yuri datang dengan seorang namja disampingnya. Kai menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam. Namun kedunya tidak menyadari tatapan Kai karena terlalu asik berbincang.

Teng.. Teng..

Bel masuk berbunyi. Dan Kyungsoo belum juga menunjukkan dirinya.

Jelas saja Kyungsoo tidak akan masuk hari ini. Kakinya melepuh lumayan parah. Walau hanya sedikit bagian yang melepuh. Maksudnya sedikit bagian yang melepuh. Tapi melepuhnya parah. Nah gitu deh sekiranya...

.

Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Kai membentaknya, bagaimana Kai menamparnya. Semua terasa sangat sakit bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo. Appa dan Umma mau pergi ke Goyang menjenguk nenekmu. Kau jaga rumah ne. jangan kemana-mana kakimu belum sembuh benar. Arra?" tiba-tiba umma Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam Kyungsoo.

"Ne umma."

"Baiklah appa dan Umma berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi. Suatu hari nanti." Nyonya dan Tuan Do mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo secarang bergantian.

.

Sekarang Yuri dan Kai tengah berdua di atap.

"Kai kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Yuri.

"A-Aku.. A-aku.."Kai yang biasanya sedingin es rupanya bisa gugup juga ternyata.

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu? Bilang saja."

"A-Aku menyukaimu noona. Maukah kau jadi yeojachinguku?" tanya Kai sambil menatap mata Yuri. Yuri terkejut saat Kai mengatakan hal itu.

"M-maaf Kai aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya namjachingu. Maafkan aku." Setelah meminta maaf, Yuri segera berlari meninggalkan Kai yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Setitik air mata turun melalui pipinya.

Bruk..

Kai jatuh terduduk. Jadi selama ini Yuri hanya mempermainkannya? Hah, lucu sekali.

Sekelebat bayangan Kyungsoo muncul diotaknya. Biasanya di saat seperti ini..

Flashback.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara isakan saat ia membuka pintu atap. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Jongie kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo segera berlari ke arah Kai yang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Salah satu tangannya mengenggam hanphonenya dengan erat.

"Hei kau kenapa? Ayo cerita padaku." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap punggung Kai.

Grep..

Kyungsoo yang tidak kuat melihat Kai menangis segera membawa namja berkulit tan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Uljuma ne~ Jangan menangis." Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Kai.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Tangisan Kai semakin menjadi. Tapi sekarang Kai telah membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.  
"Hey kenapa malah tambah keras?" Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mereka.." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar Kai berbicara.

"Ya. Mereka kenapa? Mereka siapa?"

"Mereka bercerai. Hiks.." seketika tubuh Kyungsoo menegang.

"Sttt.. semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Mereka meninggalkanku hiks.. dan Suho Hyung." Kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir di pipi Kai.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. kau masih punya aku disini. saranghae Kim Jongin."

Dan sejak saat itu, Kai selalu menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai sandarannya walaupun namja berkulit tan itu tetap saja bersikap dingin.

Flashback off.

2 minggu kemudian... (Maaf alurnya kecepetan banget.)

Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa sejak 1 minggu yang lalu. Namun hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kai belum membaik sama sekali. padahal Kyungsoo sudah bersikap seperti biasa pada Kai. Mengajaknya makan siang bersama, pulang bersama tapi saat itu pula Kai akan menghindari Kyungsoo. entah apa yang membuat namja berkulit tan itu terus mendiamkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongie. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Mianhae." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Siapa juga yang mau pulang bersamamu." Decih Kai yang tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo sakit hati. Tetapi Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum.

Kai meninggalkan kelas itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berlatih dance saja di ruang dance dari pada harus dirumah dan mendengarkan suara-suara tidak jelas dari kamar Suho.

.

"Baekkie lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja. ini sudah sangat larut." Ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun yang mulai mengantuk.

"Tapi kau bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja yang kerjakan ini."

"Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu ne. Kau hati-hati disini." Ucap baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Iya. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok."

"Sekali lagi hati-hati ne." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Dan saat ini ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Karna tidak ada lagi yang bisa Kyungsoo aja bicara.

Grek...

"Apakah ada yang yang tertinggal baekki?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh kearah pintu.

"Aku bukan Baekki." Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia menatap namja didepannya itu dengan bingung. Namja itu berpakaian serba hitam dengan tinggi yang menjulang. Di belakangnya ada seorang namja lagi yang lebih pendek dari namja pertama.

"K-kalian siapa?" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya saat kedua namja itu mulai mendekat kearahnya.

Blam..

Tiba-tiba lampu kelas itu padam. Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Tidak penting siapa kami. Yang penting adalah..." namja pertama itu menyeringai saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah ada di pojok kelas. Walaupun lampu telah mati, tapi kedua matanya tengah awas mengawati tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kami bisa menikmatmu dengan cepat." Lanjut namja kedua.

.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Kai terduduk di lantai ruang dance. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat sekarang. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Kai mengambil tasnya lalu pergi dari ruang dance. '_Mungkin cukup untuk hari ini'_

Kai berjalan tenang melewati koridor sekolah.

"ARGH APPO!"

"Diam."

"appo...hhh.."

"Diam! Oh tight..."

"Ah.. hiks.."

Kai berhenti sejenak di depan kelas 11-C. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Cih.. berani sekali mereka melakukanya di sekolah." Kai kembali menlanjutkan tangkahnya. Ia tak mempedulikan suara-suara aneh itu.

"J-Jong..hh.." Kai kembali berhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalnya ke arah kelas. Dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Kai bisa melihat seorang namja manis menatapnya dengan tatapan mengharap.

"K-kyungsoo." Kai menatap namja manis itu tak percaya. Ia hanya membeku di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Memperhatikan semua perlakuan kedua orang asing itu pada Kyungsoo yang terus berteriak kesakitan.

'_apa aku harus membantunya?'_ pikiran itu terus berkecambuk di dadanya.

'_tidak usah. Kyungsoo kan bukan siapa pun bagi ku.'_ Sungguh demi apapun. Setiap orang yang bisa mendengar kata hati Kai ini pasti akan menghajar namja berkulit tan itu karena dia sama sekali tidak punya hati.

Kai kembali berjalan dan seakan menulikan pendengarannya dari suara-suara yang di hasilkan oleh aktifitas Kyungsoo dan 2 orang asing itu.

.

Kyungsoo pov.

SHIT. Argh sakit sekali. seluruh tubuhku serasa remuk setelah kedua namja brengsek itu 'menyentuh'ku.

Aku menerawang kembali saat-saat aku diperkosa oleh mereka. mereka yang memaksaku, mereka yang merobek seragam atasanku dan...

Saat aku melihat Kai yang hanya diam memandangku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Kenapa dia tidak menolongku? Kenapa dia hanya diam dan tak bergerak sama sekali? apa dia tidak peduli denganku? Hah dasar bodoh! Kai memang tidak pernah peduli padamu!

"T-Tidak akan pernah.. Hiks.."

"Hiks.." Aku memeluk lututku sendiri. Berusaha meredam suara tangisku yang mungkin akan semakin keras. Aku butuh seseorang sekarang. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk jadi sandaran sekarang. Orang tuaku.

Aku melangkah mendekati tasku yang sudah tergeletak dilantai. Aku harus pulang sekarang sebelum malam semakin larut.

.

Author pov.

Kai berjalan pelan. Sangat pelan. Bagaikan sebuah film. Ingatan Kai tentang Kyungsoo yang selalu menemani hari-harinya kini berputar kembali. Saat Kyungsoo memanggil namanya, saat Kyungsoo makan siang bersamanya di atap, saat Kyungsoo tertawa, saat Kyungsoo selalu ada untuknya, saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya, dan..

Wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan air mata beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tubuh Kai membeku karena pikirannya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang selama ini..

"ANI!"

Drap.. Drap..Drap..

Suara kaki Kai menggema di seluruh koridor. Ia berlari kencang menuju kelasnya. Kyungsoo. dipikirannya hanya Kyungsoo.

Brak..

"KYUNGSOO!" Kai menyalakan lampu kelas itu dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas itu.

Kosong...

Kai mendekati tempat dimana ia melihat Kyungsoo diperkosa oleh 2 orang asing tadi. Ia menihat sobekkan-sobekkan seragam putih Kyungsoo yang sudah ternodai dengan 'cairan' dan beberapa bercak darah.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

.

Kai berjalan gontai melewati lapangan sekolah. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Apa kalian sudah melakukan yang kuperintahkan?" sayup-sayup Kai bisa mendengar suara seorang yeoja dari arah semak semak.

"Tentu Yuri. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan selalu kulakukan." Jawab seorang namja bertubuh tinggi.

"Bagus. Dengan begini dendam masa laluku bisa terbalaskan. Rasakan itu Do Kyungsoo." Sesaat kemudian ke tiga orang itu tertawa bersama-sama

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tawa Yuri dan kedua namja itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kai muncul diantara mereka.

"K-Kai." Yuri menatap Kai dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kalian Lakukan pada KYUNGSOO?!"

"Ah.. slow man. Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku masa lalu saja kok." Ucap Yuri yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tenang.

"Balas dendam katamu?"

"Ya semua yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah balas dendam. Termasuk mempermainkanmu Kai." Yuri tersenyum licik kearah Kai.

"K-Kau."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Sampai jumpa Kai." Yuri melangkah pergi dari hadapan Kai bersama dengan kedua namja itu.

"Ah tunggu. Dan kejadian di ruang memasak itu. Semua aku yang rencanakan. Bahkan rencana itu lebih mulus dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Kau tahu? Saat kau menampar Kyungsoo saat kau membenci Kyungsoo. semua aku yang merencanakan. Yang yang paling hebat, dia terluka lumayan parah karena terkena minya panas. Owh kasihan sekali dia. Ckckck." Seperti biasa. Kai lagi-lagi hanya bisa membeku di tempat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

Cklek..

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya dengan susah payah. Jalannya tertatih karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian holenya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

"Appa umma belum pulang ternyata."

Kring... Kring..

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah telepon yang berdering. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju telepon itu dengan pelan.

"Yeoboseo..."

"..."

"Benar. Ini keluarga Do."

"..."

"Anda.. b-bercanda kan?"

"..."

Trak..

Gagang telepon itu lepas dari genggaman Kyungsoo. tubuh Kyungsoo merosot. Bagaikan tulang-tulangnya tak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi. Kyungsoo menangis keras. Sangat keras.

"Appa.. Umma.. Hiks.."

"Jangan... Pergi.."

.

1 minggu kemudian...

Kai menatap gusar tempat duduk di belakangnya. Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian itu Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah. Dan Kai mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun kau tahu kenapa Kyungsoo tidak masuk 1 minggu ini?" tanya Kai saat istirahat. Baekhyun memandang Kai tak suka.

"Chanyeol ayo kita ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Kai.

"Dia kenapa sih? Lebih baik aku tanya Sehun." Kai mendekati Sehun yang tengah membaca novelnya.

"Sehun kau tahu kemana Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kai. Sehun diam menatap Kai.

"Kau bahkan baru peduli pada Kyungsoo saat dia tidak di dekatmu lagi. Tapi dulu? Saat Kyungsoo selalu didekatmu kau tidak pernah peduli." Kai terdiam.

"Sudahlah jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Haa.. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia. Tapi yang aku tahu..." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau orang terberengsek yang pernah kukenal." Bisik Sehun sebelum dia meninggalkan Kai sendirian di kelas itu.

.

Kai berjalan gontai pulang ke rumahnya. 'sepi'

Dia baru merasakan bahwa keberadaan Kyungsoo sangat penting baginya. Ia merasakan kesepian yang sangat mendalam seminggu ini. Tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang selalu menemaninya pulang, tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang selalu mengajaknya makan bekal bersama. Dan tidak ada lagi senyuman Kyungsoo untuknya

"Aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo." Kai berhenti lalu mendongak menatap langit. Langit yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari dimana Kyungsoo terakhir kali Kyungsoo makan bersamanya di atap.

"Jongie~" Kai merasakan angin yang menerbangkan rambut-rambutnya membawa suara Kyungsoo yang sedang ia rindukan.

Dengan cepat Kai membalikkan tubuhnya.

Deg..

Dia melihat Kyungsoo berdiri sekitar 10 meter di belakangnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya sendu tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"K-Kyungsoo."

"Saranghae Kim Jongin." Kai bisa membaca gerakan bibir Kyungsoo. cairan bening turun menganak sungai di pipi Kyungsoo. lalu sedetik kemudian tubuh Kyungsoo berbalik. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya kosong.

"Nado Kyungsoo.. Nado.."

.

Di ruang kepala sekolah itu, Kyungsoo duduk berseberangan dengan kepala sekolah.

"Jadi kau mau pindah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Kenapa kau tidak disini saja?" tanya kepala sekolah itu lagi.

"Aku sendirian disini. aku memutuskan pindah ke Goyang dan hidup bersama nenekku." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Haaa.. baiklah. Sebenarnya kami sangat berat melepaskan siswa berprestasi sepertimu. Tapi jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Khamsahamnida Songsaengnim." Kyungsoo membungkuk 90 derajat lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tapi Kyungsoo, jika kau berubah pikiran, kami siam untuk menerimamu kembali." Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah kepala sekolah sebelum dia benar-benar hilang di balik pintu.

.

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan melewati satu demi satu anak tangga. Dia ingin melihat langit dari atap sekolah untuk terakhir kalinya.

Cklek..

Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu. Pintu yang hampir setiap hari dia buka. Dulu.

Namja manis itu mengadarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya. Lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit.

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat langit yang menjadi saksi cintaku padanya disini." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tapi dalam hatinya dia merasakan perih. Sangat perih.

"Andai aku bisa melihat Jongie tersenyum sebelum aku pergi. Andai aku bisa membuatnya tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

.

Kai memandang tubuh kurus itu dari kejauhan. Ia diam. Hanya diam saat pemilik tubuh kurus itu bergumam tentang dirinya.

Perlahan Kai mendekatinya.

"Kyungsoo." Kai bisa melihat tubuh namja di depannya itu menegang. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya.

"J-Jongie." Gumam Kyungsoo lirih. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya saat melihat Kai yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kai sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau menghilang beberapa hari terakhir?"

"A-Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana. Aku selalu disini." ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang –menurut kai- dipaksakan.

Diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kai manatap mata Kyungsoo intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari tatapan Kai yang sangat tidak biasa.

"Biasanya kau ada maksud tertentu saat datang kesini." Ucap Kai tanpa ekspresi.

"A-Ah hahaha kau tahu saja kebiasaanku. Rupanya selama ini kau diam tapi memperhatikanku ya?" Kyungsoo tertawa hambar sambil meninju lengan Kai pelan.

Greep..

Kai menahan tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang meninju lengannya. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa hambar.

"Katakan ada apa." Kai bertanya lagi dengan nada yang dingin seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo diam. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. tangan Kyungsoo terlepas dari genggaman tangan Kai saking lemasnya. beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai.

Deg..

Jantung Kai serasa berhenti saat melihat air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata namja bermata bulat itu.

"Aku hanya mau memberikan ini." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sekotak kue coklat pada Kai.

Kai hanya menatap kue itu tanpa menerimanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Jongie tersenyum kok." Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum di antara tangisnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Ayo Jongie, aku hanya meminta kau tersenyum. Aku mohon. Aku benar-benar ingin melihat senyumanmu sekarang." Kyungsoo meletakkan dua jarinya di kedua sudut bibir Kai lalu menariknya keatas. Ia berharap saat ia melepaskan kedua jarinya, Kai akan tersenyum tulus padanya. Tapi, tidak.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau tersenyum ya?" Kai hanya diam memandang Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan jika ini yang terakhir kalinya?" Diam.

"Begitu ya? Kalau kau memang tidak ingin tersenyum untukku, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Kau tahu? Aku sudah lelah berharap Jongie. Aku lelah selalu mengikutimu. Dan yang pasti aku lelah mencintaimu." Kai tersentak. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang juga masih menatapnya.

"Ah.. ini sudah hampir malam. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa. Ah.. mungkin harusnya Selamat tinggal Kim Jongin. Semoga kau bisa menemukan orang yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Karena aku sudah lelah berurusan denganmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum berjalan melewati tubuh Kai yang terdiam.

Greep..

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat merasakan tangan Kai menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah bilang tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mencintaiku? Tidak akan pernah lelah mengikutiku? tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau ingin pergi?" tanya Kai tanpa berbalik.

"Karna aku pikir aku bisa bertahan. Tapi kau tahu? Aku tidak sekuat yang kau pikirkan. Karna aku pikir suatu hari nanti kau akan membalas perasaanku. Tapi semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat kau menamparku, saat kau terus mengacuhkanku dan saat kau hanya diam melihatku disiksa mereka. aku mengerti, kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Hiks.. bahkan kau tidak pernah tersenyum saat berada didekatku. Itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuatku berhenti." Kyungsoo berusaha menahan air matanya, tapi tidak bisa. Walau dia bulang dia sudah lelah tapi dalam hatinya tidak begitu...

"Jangan pergi." Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, sedari tadi Kai telah menangis dalam diam. Dia mencoba menahan isakkannya.

"Tidak ada alasan untukku untuk berada disini."

"Bisakah kau jadikan aku sebagai alasan?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Kai lalu berjalan lagi.

"Tidakkah kau berfikir bagaimana aku setelah kau pergi?" Kai membalikkan tubuhnya. Memandang tubuh Kyungsoo yang tetap saja masih berjalan.

"Jangan pergi." Kyungsoo tetap masih berjalan.

"KUBILANG JANGAN PERGI!"

Grep..

Kai berhasil meraih tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Dia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan erat.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu Jongin-sshi?"

"Tidak. Jangan pergi. Aku membutuhkanmu." Kyungsoo merasakan pundaknya basah. Bisa dipastikan bahwa Kai tengah menangis hebat sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk membutuhkanku." Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Kai. Tapi semuanya sia-sia belaka karena Kai justru semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Tapi hatiku menyuruhku untuk membutuhkan Kyungsoo." tubuh Kyungsoo menegang.

"Untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan diam lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang kucintai berbalik meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau. Saranghae Kyungsoo. Jeongmal saranghae."

"Hiks.. hiks.. hhh.. kau bahkan.. baru menyadarinya saat aku akan pergi. Kau jahat sekali. AKU BENCI JONGIE!" Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnnya dan langsung memeluk Kai dengan erat.

"Silahkan kalau kau mau membenciku. Tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Kai membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan tak kalah erat.

Mereka menangis bahagia di antara pelukkan mereka. cukup lama hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa matahari telah tenggelam.

"Jadi, Kau akan tetap disini kan?" ucap Kai setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sendirian disini. orang tuaku sudah menginggal 1 minggu yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu mau tinggal dimana." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rumahmu yang dulu memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mungkin tinggal disana terus. Bisa-bisa aku menangis setiap hari karena mengingat orang tuaku." mereka berdua terdiam dan tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing. ningga akhirnya Kai buka suara.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dirumahku saja?"

"Eh.. tidak. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa asalkan kau tidak jauh dariku. Lagi pula Lay gege juga tinggal disana. Aku kesepian di rumah. Setiap hari Suho hyung selalu bersama dengan Lay gege. Aku tidak punya teman." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mm.. Bwhahaha..hahaha.. kau lucu sekali Jongie~" Kyungsoo memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Kai lagi.

"T-tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat lucu saat mempoutkan bibirmu tadi. Aku yakin jika kita pacaran kau yang jadi uke." Ucap Kyungsoo blak-blakkan.

"MWO?! Tidak mungkin! Aku ini Seme sejati hyung! Lagi pula kita juga belum jadi namjachinguku."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Jadi..." suara Kai memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Apa kau mau menerima namja es ini sebagai namjachingumu, Do Kyungsoo?" Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo. begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku selalau menantikan hari ini. Dan kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Saranghae Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo memeluk Kai lagi.

"Kau tahu hyung? Aku senang akhirnya kau tidak jadi pergi dari hidupku. Karena hal yang paling aku benci adalah. Kehilanganmu."

.

Epilog...

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah Kai kau sudah pulang? Yang dibelakangmu itu... Kyungsoo kan?" tanya Lay yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Annyeong Lay gege." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya di depan Lay.

"Ya ampun ternyata saat dilihat dari dekat, Kyungsoo sangat cantik ne~" Lay mencubit pipi Kyungsoo saking gemasnya.

"Jangan sentuh ge." Kai memberikan tatapan mengerikan pada Lay. Dan seketika membuat Lay menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Eh.. Kai sudah pulang. Lo ini Kyungsoo kan? Kenapa bawa koper besar?" tanya Suho yang baru saja muncul sambil menunjuk koper milik Kyungsoo.

"Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal disini. dia akan menemaniku. Habis kalian berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kalian jadi aku serasa kesepian dirumah."

Lay dan Suho hanya mangut-mangut.

"Sudahlah. Kau lelah. Aku mau tidur dulu. Annyeong gege, Hyung. Kajja Kyungsoo kita ke kamarku." Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Blam..

Pintu kamar Kai sudah tertutup rapat meninggalkan Suho dan Lay yang masih berdiri di tempat tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah.. anh.. Kai.."

"Hyung.. tubuhmu manis.."

"JANGAN BUAT SUARA-SUARA ANEH ! KALIAN MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR!"

.

A/N : YE~~ Akhirnya saya bisa bikin FF OneShot lagi walaupun saya yakin ini sangat mengecewakan. Buat seseorang yang reques FF oneShot di FB dulu, ini aku udah buat. Mian telat ne~

Maaf juga yang nunggu FF aku yang belum kelar sampe sekarang. Hehe... doain aja biar cepet selesai ne~

Udah jangan banyak bacot!

Review Please~~ ^^


End file.
